Bordeaux
Colours: Blue, white. * Racial Ratio: 75% Human, 10% Elf, 15% Other. * Capital: Orleans * Government: Feudal hierarchy monarchy. * Leader(s): Grand Duchess Fiona du Corvo Bianco * Demonym: Bordelais * Literacy Rate: 91% * Inspiration: Medieval France/England/Spain, Warhammer Bretonia, Dragon Age Orlais * '''Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSuAk8zjcPA Overview A springtime landscape famed for its ideals of Chivalry and Virtue. Knights atop noble steeds roam the country in search of monsters to slay. Scholars and wizards hide in tall towers, grand castles and keeps stand atop hills with simple peasants herding cattle and laying crops. Primarily a feudal hierarchy monarchal system, with the current Grand Duchess sitting on her throne, with her dukes and counts beneath her. The Lady of Virtue of the Silver Lake is the patron of the realm. Teaching them the Five Virtues and Laws of Chivalry. She is their shining example of what it means to be good and pure. They treat her as a religious demigod that has lived centuries. Not to the liking of Sanctus, as this is blasphemy to their beliefs. Economy and Resources The Bordelais are known throughout the world as the “Horselords”, as their plains and surrounding areas are sprawled with all sorts of breeds of horses. Their knights take full advantage of having an abundance of horses and so do their merchants, selling these majestic creatures all over the world where needed. Similar to Sanctus in some respects, most of its population are simple commoners, making its agriculture industry large and successful. Culture and Climate The whole basis of Bordeaux’s society and culture is around the idea of that the goddess Tymora is not, in fact, the lady of luck, but of virtue. The Lady of the Silver Lake is the ideal patron of the realm. And so many in their youth aspire to be a knight in shining armor that lives by Chivalry and the Lady’s virtues. Some would even say that their passion for reaching this ultimate peak of living by Virtue to be in some cases stupidly so. As young squires and knights actively go out into the darkness in search of foul fiends and monsters to slay in the lady’s name. Its landscape and weather is something out of a Feywild fairy tale, beautiful sprawling vineyards, vibrant blue skies with rainbows, with good food and drink. Being down in the southern portion of Magnus Terra, thankfully no snow as ever burdened the Bordelais. Politics and Government Bordeaux is ruled by a hierarchy of lords and ladies, with the grand duke or duchess having last say with her subordinates. Most lords and ladies are born into noble houses that own a piece of land in which peasants and farmers live on, or cities in which hustle and bustle go on. The grand duke or duchess used to be chosen by the Lady of the Silver Lake, but since the War of the Masked Realm, the tradition has died out. Now the nobles and royals all play a hidden game of plots and schemes known as "The Game of Names" or simply as "The Game". The rules are simple: climb up the hierarchy by any means you can get away with and don't get caught.